Fate's Chains
by Fwego
Summary: Another HikaHaru story. For all of the lovers. This is going to be full of suspense, drama, everything that any reader would love! Watch, read, listen. Hikaru and Kaoru meet a strange girl in their middle school. Now, in high school, Hikaru must face his fears and approach this girl or be left in the dark forever. Will he make it? Lets see.
1. The Beginning

Haruhi Fujioka, a junior high school student, walked up to her school's front gate. She looked around and smiled, "Soon I'll be going to Ouran Academy. I can't wait to start making my dream come true. I hope mom in heaven will be proud of me." She stepped inside and headed for her first class. What a great day it'd be. She'd be taking the entrance exams and find out if she would make the cut for the private academy of Ouran.

Hikaru and Kaoru yawned and walked past their idiot new 'friend' Tamaki. They were starting to get tired of it all. Hikaru frowned; they had a sort of 'field trip' to attend where other schools would bring their finest while higher end schools would just bring anyone who wanted to go. The twins were being forced to attend. He groaned, "This is so stupid! Why do we have to go?" Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know but we better just go and enjoy it." he then smirked, "We can always prank someone while we're there." His mirror image snickered, "Ah, good point!" The twins now planned on their attack in an empty room, eager for the trip to take place.

The brunette girl was enlisted to join in on the group trip and got on the bus to lead her there. Once she arrived she walked around, looking at everything around her. The meeting was on Ouran Academy's grounds and that thrilled her on the inside. She wished she could have explored the school a little while but she had to stay in the large ballroom. The twins bumped into her and frowned, "Watch were you're going." She frowned as well, "Hey, I was minding my business. You two walked into me. You should apologize." "Oh~ What a brave little girl!~" Hikaru laughed in a mocking tone. She poked his chest, "Oh shut up." "Here, you tell us apart and we'll apologize to you if you get it right." Kaoru suggested. "Fine." she replied, knowing she had a great chance. "I'm Hikaru." "I'm Kaoru." The twins then switched up a few times then stopped. "Which of us is Hikaru?"

She pointed straight at Hikaru. "You're Hikaru." then Kaoru, "And you're Kaoru." They stared at her in shock, unable to even move. No one ever got it right. Never. That was the one thing they could always count on. Now someone finally told them apart, they felt so... vulnerable. "I want my apology." she interrupted their thoughts. "We're sorry..." they mumbled. "Wh-what's your name?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi Fujioka." she replied, "Nice to meet you Kaoru, Hikaru." She then turned and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Wow..." Hikaru blinked, "That's... unexpected." "Yeah... Hikaru this feels a bit weird. Doesn't it?" he turned to face his twin. "Right." he nodded with a frown, "Lets watch this girl for a while. She must have cheated." "I don't think so Hikaru." Kaoru shook his head, "But we can watch her if you want." He nodded to Kaoru then they spread off, watching Haruhi intently. Soon enough Hikaru found himself blushing. From what they've seen, she was strong, alone, smart, and beautiful. Something about her drew him to her more.

When Kaoru noticed this, he walked over to his doppelganger and poked his shoulder. "Hey. Stop blushing before someone sees." His blushing grew worse. "I'm not blushing!" "Yes you are." Kaoru replied evenly. "Come on, let's go." It was time for them to leave anyway. He sighed and followed his twin outside. "I can't believe you fell in love with her when you hardly know her." Hikaru blushed deeply and snapped, "I did not!" "Sure you didn't." he rolled his eyes with a smile. "I did not and I never will." Hikaru huffed. "Careful what you say." Kaoru smiled and walked ahead of him.

Haruhi shook her head, "Those twins sure were strange." She headed back to her bus, taking one last look at the school. "I will come here one day. I'll make sure of it." She smiled, "And I'll get my dream job soon." She sat down in her seat and closed her eyes. "Those twins... there's something about them that's a little off." She couldn't quite place what is was though. What did it matter? She was never going to see them again anyway.

Hikaru and Kaoru headed home and talked about what had happened that day. "At least we got to prank Tono earlier today." "Good point." Kaoru smiled, "That was rather fun." Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. That's true." "So you and the Haruhi girl..." "THERE IS NOTHING THERE SO DON'T ASK!" he yelled for the millionth time. Kaoru laughed, "No matter how many times you say that it's still funny." Hikaru pouted, "Stop bringing it up okay? It's getting annoying." "Sorry." he smiled, "It's just that I love you and want to look out for you." "You have a funny way of showing it." Hikaru replied with a smile, ruffling his younger twin's hair a bit.

"Hey! Knock it off!" he laughed. "Nope~" Hikaru snickered and continued. Kaoru wriggled around and freed himself. "Evil Hikaru! Evil!" They both laughed then exited the limo and walked inside their mansion. There waiting for them, their mother stood up from the couch and smiled. "Hey, I have some jobs for you to do you two." Just great. Now what? "What is it mother?" Kaoru sighed. "Kaoru, I want you to help me with my fashion. You have an eye for it. Hikaru, help your father with his computer designs." Both groaned.

"Fine Mom." Hikaru frowned, not liking this one bit. "Hurray!~" she giggled while clapping her hands together. "Your father is in his study Hikaru." "Good luck Kaoru." "Good luck Hikaru." Hikaru then left his twin in the hands of their mother and went over to their father's study. "Hey Dad, Mom said you had a job for me?" "Yes, I need you to help me design a new program." he smiled, "Come join me." Hikaru walked over and looked at the program that his father had started making. "Seems easy enough."

"It's meant to be easy." his father replied. Hikaru started helping his father out, making small talk as they did so. "So, how was your day at the big schools meeting?" he asked. Hikaru huffed, "Boring, we didn't prank anyone. We almost pranked this girl but..." "But what?" his father asked, raising an eyebrow. "But we just couldn't." he replied with a slight blush. He smiled, "So you like her, huh?" Hikaru blushed deeply. "Not you too Dad! Kaoru's been on me about that for hours!" He chuckled, "Sorry but that's what it seems like to me."

"It's nothing like that, I swear." Hikaru shook his head. He chuckled, "Sorry, sorry." "No you're not." his son frowned, "You're just like Kaoru." "Well, DNA won't lie." he smiled. They took a break and Hikaru sat down in a chair, looking at the floor. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel for her. I mean I just met her Dad! But there's just something about her... it draws me to her."

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "God I don't know what's wrong with me." His father sat down beside him and smiled, "You have a crush, that's what the matter is." Hikaru blinked and stared at him. "Is that really it? I mean... could I really just... get a crush on someone like that?" "Its possible." he replied, "And it certainly happened. But all you can do right now is either find that girl and catch up with her or forget her completely." "I could never forget her." Hikaru sighed, "She's too... amazing." "Then you know what you have to do." his father smiled then got up and left him.

He blinked then sighed. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" He started working on the project he and his father had started and finished it. "I wonder what the girl thinks about me." he mumbled. To put this story further along, Haruhi didn't even bother to think about them again. She was fast studying, not even dreaming of the two. She might have had a passing thought about them but other than that she never bothered. "What weird twins." she mumbled to herself then she didn't bother to think of them again. Hikaru however thought of her all night, he couldn't stop himself. He sighed, "I wonder where you are, little star." Kaoru blinked but said nothing about it, pretending to be asleep. He worried about his sibling, but he knew one day he'd be alright.


	2. Hello Again

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the gates of Ouran Academy. There were first year students this year and would start attending this very academy. They looked up at the buildings and frowned. "Well, here we go." They walked inside the gates and headed to the main building. "Do we have to see that stupid lord?" Hikaru asked. "Only seems fair, he did get it right." Kaoru replied. The older twin groaned, "Just great."

They then headed to the club room and opened the door together. "You're late! Hurry and get in formation!" Tamaki yelled. They rolled their eyes but did as they were told. Just then a brunette walked inside with matching brown eyes. "Hello. My, we've never had a male client before." "Uh… I'm not…" Tamaki went up to him and cupped her cheek. "Now, which type do you prefer?" Now we all know what happens next. The vase breaks, they learn he is actually a she named Haruhi, the works. Now, here's what happened next!

Hikaru burst out of that room and ran down the halls. "Oh god! It's her!" He made it all the way outside in the rose garden before he finally stopped and sat under a gazebo. Kaoru calmly found him and sat down next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Kaoru it's the same girl! The same Haruhi! I know it is!" he panicked. His twin blinked in shock then looked away. "What are you going to do about it?" He frowned, "I'm not going to let her go this time. I felt lonelier than normal when I didn't see her anymore and now I'm going to fix that." Kaoru was shock and amazed. Here was his twin, branching out all for some girl. He never expected to see the day.

"Wow… All right. I'll help however I can." he smiled. Hikaru blinked then smiled warmly. "Thanks. That means a lot." "Anytime, you big dummy." Kaoru laughed. "Hey! Watch it!" he laughed as well. They laughed together, making jokes, teasing each other, everything that brothers do. They then stood up and walked back to the club room. Not that anyone noticed they were gone. All except Haruhi of course. "Welcome back you two." she smiled. Hikaru blushed and was unable to say a word. "Thanks." Kaoru smiled. They sat down on either side of Haruhi and wrapped their arms around her. "Remember us?~" Hikaru whispered in her ear. She froze then blinked. "You're those twins from years ago, right?" He couldn't believe it. She remembered! This thrilled him.

"Why yes we are." Kaoru snickered, "Pleasure seeing you again Haruhi." "It's been a while." she smiled, "To be honest I thought I'd never see you two again." Blow to Hikaru's heart. Kaoru winced. "Yeah well, neither did we." Hikaru retorted as he pulled away from her. "Hikaru! Be nicer to our new friend!" Tamaki yelled at him. "Forget it!" he yelled and ran out. Kaoru sighed. This is only harming Hikaru, not helping. He needed for this to work or else and so far nothing was going right. Just what Kaoru didn't need.

Instead of just running out this time, Hikaru had gone straight home. Kaoru found him once he too returned home but knew better than to bother him so he went to go start on his homework. Hikaru played video games and frowned as he defeated his opponent. "Stupid Haruhi. Stupid girls. Stupid Host Club." he muttered with a frown. "Why should I even bother?"

Sooner or later Kaoru dared to see how Hikaru was and blinked. "Hey. How are you?" "I'm fine." he huffed. Sure he was. That's why he was laying in bed and playing video games. What a bother. "Sure? Why don't you come out and eat?" he coaxed. "Not hungry." Hikaru pouted. "Come on, you have to eat." he sighed. "Nope!" Kaoru frowned and gently yanked on Hikaru's arm. "Grow up for once and get over this!" Hikaru blinked in shock. He never expected this from his twin, never.

"K-Kaoru…" "Now let's eat!" he smiled and ran off. Okay, this he kind of expected. He followed his little brother. "What's so great about this dinner?" "Its spicy Italian sausages!" He gasped and sped up, "Wait for me!" Now there was a real reason to hurry for dinner. Spicy food! They immediately gulped down their food once they reached the table, ignoring all manners then zoomed up to their room once more.

"Better?" Kaoru asked as they flopped onto the bed. "Yeah, much, thanks." Hikaru flopped down beside him. "Anytime." he chuckled. "Best. Food. Ever!" the twins cheered together and shifted so they faced each other. "So, want to play a video game?" "Thought you'd never ask." They sat up and started playing games like Mario kart and things like that. Most of the time either one or the other won the game, in all ending in a tie, as usual. "Kaoru this game is getting boring." "Yeah." he nodded.

They laid there on the bed for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes, and sighed. "So about Haruhi…" "What about her?" he frowned. "Don't give up on her, okay?" Kaoru told him, "I want you two to be happy together and I can see that happening but you just got to learn to control your temper." Hikaru frowned but said nothing. He had to agree, he did have a bit of a temper. But he never expected it to be that bad.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "I didn't know…" Kaoru smiled, "It's okay. Just try to work on it." Hikaru pouted but nodded, "Fine!" "Good." Kaoru chuckled and put his hand on his twin's shoulder. He loved him like hell and wanted him to be happy. Sooner or later, he would be. With the girl of his dreams no less. At least, that's what he hoped for. Seemed like a good goal to work for. Perhaps it would happen. Only time could tell. They just had to wish for the best.

As the next day came, Hikaru tried to be more relaxed. But something really ticked him off. Tono was showing signs that he liked Haruhi. He was glad at least that Haruhi didn't return those feelings. That he was grateful for. He went over to the strange girl but found it hard to even speak a work to her. _'Dammit! Just talk to the woman!'_ he thought angrily to himself. _'She's nothing but a girl, nothing scary. Just talk to her.'_ He opened his mouth and then… "Hey Hikaru, what are you staring at?" Haruhi blinked, looking up at him. He blushed and quickly averted his eyes. "N-nothing."

"So why don't you say anything? Looks like you keep trying to." she pressed. "I just wanted to ask you…" he gulped. "Ask me what?" she questioned. "Ask you… if you want to hang out this weekend, seeing as we already know each other. It'd be cool." She smiled and nodded, "Sure! Sounds nice. Will Kaoru be joining us?" "Yeah, sure." he shrugged, a little sad they couldn't be alone but went along with it. "So I'll see you Sunday? Noon?" he asked. She nodded once more, "All right. I'll see you two then." She then stood up and walked off to study for a test she was about to take. He smirked. He was going to get her before Tono would even get a chance. Suck that Tamaki!

He ran up to Kaoru, grinning like a fool. "She's going to come to our place Sunday!" Kaoru smiled, "That's great! What do you plan to do?" He paused. He never really thought about it. "Um… I guess we can talk and play games." "I don't think Haruhi is the type to play games." Kaoru sighed. "Just let it happen when it happens. Maybe she will. Maybe she won't." Hikaru huffed, "We'll cross that when we get to it. Now shut up and let me think." Kaoru rolled his eyes and left his twin alone. He'd figure something out, he just had to. Otherwise he'd have a really crappy date.


	3. Dates Are Fun

Hikaru rushed around, making sure everything was ready for the appearance of his crush, Haruhi. He so wanted this 'date' to go well and perhaps one day lead to them being a couple. Well… at least this wouldn't hurt his chances, right? Somehow that seemed doubtful. He ran up to the first living room, the main one, and sat on the couch, squirming every now and then in his anticipation. Kaoru chuckled and passed by, "Keep calm and don't explode." then ran off. Hikaru huffed and looked at the door.

It seemed like hours before Haruhi walked in through those front doors. "What took you so long?" he asked. She frowned, "I'm on time. You're just impatient." It was his turn to frown. "Oh shut it!" "I guess I'll leave then." she turned to face the door. He suddenly mentally slapped himself and ran over to her. "Please don't go! I'm sorry!" She smiled and turned to him. "I didn't plan on leaving." He blushed and looked away, "S-sneaky trick." She giggled a bit, "Oh well."

He led her to the game room and shrugged. "This is it?" She stared at the extravagant room and blinked. "Huh… go figure." "That's all you have to say?" Hikaru sweatdropped. "Sorry but I'm not really interested in games." she replied. Blow to the heart. He thought a moment before leading her again, but this time, to the library. She gasped, "There are so many books in here!" He smiled. Finally did something right! "Do you like it?" "I love it." she smiled, "Have any law books?" "Why do you want to read those things?" he asked, completely confused. "I want to be a lawyer like my mother." she replied and looked at the rows upon rows of shelves before them, "So I need to study as much as I can. Its why I joined Ouran."

He stared at her before taking her hand and marched her over to the law section. "Here it is." She blinked at first then slowly smiled. "Thank you Hikaru." "Uh… its nothing." he blushed. "Don't go telling people I was nice to you, okay? It'd ruin my family name." She laughed at his statement. "I promise I'll keep you as evil as ever." "Good!" he grinned. "Now go ahead and read whatever you want, I'll play video games. We both can have fun." She smiled and nodded, grabbing a book and sitting down at the table in the middle of the section. Hikaru grabbed his DS from out of his pocket and sat across from her, playing Pokemon Black.

After about twenty minutes Haruhi grabbed a new book. Another twenty meant another book. After the third book, Haruhi stretched and yawned. Hikaru was nearly asleep. They moved back to the living room and they collapsed on the couch together. Kaoru was passing by when he stopped abruptly when he saw them. They were asleep together, Hikaru's arms around her and Haruhi's head pressed up against his chest. This was too good to pass up. Kaoru ran to his room, grabbed his camera, ran back and took a few pictures and smirked. _'This is so going to be blackmail for both Hikaru and Tamaki. Oh Tamaki would so love this.'_ he snickered to himself then hurried away.

After about two hours Hikaru was the first to wake up. He blushed deeply when he noticed Haruhi and thought about wiggling away and leaving her but seeing her like this and not to mention how beautiful and cute she was, it made it impossible. So he pretended to sleep, but with one eye squinted open. Oh god was she adorable. He reached out to touch her liquid brown hair but she shifted and he quickly pretended to be asleep once more. She sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms and looking down at Hikaru. She blushed slightly then shook her head and got up.

But Hikaru had noticed. He had seen her blush and smirked a little. His plan was working. She was falling in love with him. Once she had gotten up he pretended to yawn and sat up. "Wow… I was really tired." "So was I. I guess we fell asleep for a while huh? I need to go home." Haruhi replied as she dusted herself off. He blinked, "So soon? Can I walk you home?" "If you want." she replied. His heart raced. He was going to walk his beloved home. They would have more alone time. Wow… this was totally the best day of his life!

He jumped up and hurried over to the door. "Let's go." She smiled and followed close behind him. They headed down the street and exchanged small talk. Even this little thing made Hikaru's heart soar. He loved her so much, it hurt. He wanted to tell her but it was much too soon. He blushed as he looked down at her hand. Oh how he wanted to hold it and walk with her, hand in hand. But he kept his hand to himself and forced himself to look away. She blinked, "Are you okay?" "Just fine. Almost to your apartment?" he asked. She nodded. "Just ahead."

He walked with her up her front steps and stopped in front of her door. "Thanks Hikaru. I had a fun time." she smiled. He blushed and averted his eyes, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah… me too. We should do this again." She giggled a bit, "Yeah. Sure." His heart skipped a beat. "Bye Haruhi." "Bye Hikaru." He then ran down the stairs and ran back to the mansion as fast as he could go. It was getting harder and harder to be around her and not have a strong urge to kiss her. He shook his head as he burst through the front doors and raced up to his room. He grabbed his pillow and yelled in it. "Life's not fair!"

Kaoru passed by and blinked then laughed. "It's not your fault, its fate's chains." Hikaru blinked and pulled away from the pillow. "What?" "Fate's chains. Everyone has one, or more, and they lead us to our destinies and loved ones." Kaoru smiled. "Either you went crazy Kaoru or you went insane." Kaoru laughed at his brother's words. "You think what you want but it's what I believe. Just like we have chains that link us together but you also have chains with Haruhi." Hikaru looked away sadly, "I doubt that…" His little brother put his hand on his shoulder. "Just believe and it will happen." He smiled a bit, "Thanks Kaoru." Kaoru winked then walked away.

Wow was Kaoru weird today… Oh well. Like it mattered anyway. Kaoru was always a little different from him and they learned to accept that, though, they never really revealed it to anyone except Haruhi. She was the one special case. Oh just thinking about her made his cheeks flush a light pink. "I think our date went well." he smiled a bit. He had to admit, he didn't talk to her as much as he wanted but they both did things they liked and they did at least talk a little. So, that was good. She didn't yell at him or anything! This was his best, and not to mention first, date ever!

He lay on the bed and held his pillow close. "Hmm… I wonder if she'll want to go on another next month. That's not too far right?" He shook his head, "No, it's perfect. Not too far and not too close so I don't seem needy or distant." He stared at the ceiling and snickered. "Soon she will be mine!" He closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Soon she'll be mine and we'll have a great life together. Just her and me." He then slowly drifted off to sleep. Sweet dreams of him and Haruhi danced through his mind. He knew he was losing to Tamaki but now at least he had a fighting chance.


	4. White Day Sucks

It had been a year since they had met Haruhi and Hikaru still kept making advances to get a closer relationship with her. Most of the time it worked though, sometimes, he failed and made things worse. But at least they were still close friends, which kind of killed him a bit inside. He still wanted more. He grabbed her hand and smiled with a faint blush on his face. "Hey Haruhi, the ski trip is coming. Want to go with Kaoru and I? We can be an unstoppable team." She blinked and thought about it for a minute, "I don't really plan on skiing. Sorry." "That's okay! We can still go together!" he tried to assure her. She smiled, "I'd like that. Thanks. You two are great friends." Stab through the heart. "W-welcome." he smiled, albeit a little sadly.

She left and he sighed and punched the wall. "It's so not fair!" Kaoru came out of hiding and frowned, "You're never going to get with her like that." "I know but it's like… it's annoying and it's tearing me apart inside." he sighed. Kaoru hugged him and held him close. The older twin held him too and shook a bit. "I don't know how much longer of this I can take." Kaoru frowned and rubbed his older brother's back. "It's okay Hikaru. Just give it a little more time." Hikaru calmed down after a few minutes and he let go of his twin. "She's waiting for us. Let's go." Kaoru nodded and the two walked towards the club room.

Tamaki was hugging Haruhi and he just wanted to snarl 'Back off!' to the 'lord' and steal Haruhi away. But that would have upset his twin and he decided it was a bad idea. He was trying to learn to control his temper, not only for Haruhi but for Kaoru as well. After Haruhi had slapped him after the whole deal with her friend Arai, he tried to better himself. That was the worst time he ever experienced with her and he never wanted that to happen again.

He sent a glare to Tamaki then took his seat at his hosting station. The girls soon came in and he glanced over at Haruhi. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. _'No… please no… that can't be happening…'_ Haruhi was looking over at Tamaki with a very faint blush on her cheeks. She couldn't be in love with that idiot! Well tomorrow was White Day so he'd give her the best present he could think of and then she'd fall in love with him and instead of that stupid lord. He smirked to himself, he had the best idea for a present.

The next day Hikaru held a wrapped box behind his back and he and Kaoru went over to the host room. "What did you get Haruhi anyway?" his little brother asked. "It's a secret until she opens it!" he laughed and then pulled out the box when he saw her. "Hey, Haruhi!" Haruhi was sitting at a table where there was a cake and chocolates. He frowned when he saw the chocolates were from Tamaki. The cake was kind of obvious though. "Oh, hey guys." she smiled then blinked, "You too Hikaru?" "It's from both of us! Mainly me though." Hikaru snickered and handed her the box. She opened it and her eyes widened in surprise. "Is that what I think it is…?" "Yes." he grinned. She pulled out a plate from the box and it was filled with sushi. Mainly though, it was fancy tuna.

"Go ahead. Take a bite." Hikaru smiled. Tamaki gasped from the other side of the room, "Why didn't I think of that?!" She picked up one of the fancy tuna's and took a bite. Her eyes lit up and she blushed slightly. He smirked, "Glad you like it." "I love it." she sighed happily. Now Tamaki was going berserk and going into one of his 'spazz attacks'. Hikaru and Haruhi talked for a while before he left to use the restroom. When he came back, the host room was empty. He checked the second half of the room and then hid behind one of the pillars.

Tamaki and Haruhi were talking. "Haruhi… I have to get something off my chest." "What's that sempai?" she blinked. He tried to talk and his face flushed red. "W-well uh… I wanted to say uh… Um Haruhi I… Oh forget it!" He turned to leave but Haruhi grabbed his arm. "Wait." They tripped over each other's legs and they fell onto one of the couches, Haruhi landing on top of Tamaki. Their lips met and they blushed and pulled away. But after a hesitant pause, Tamaki leaned in and kissed her again. When she returned his affection, that was when Hikaru ran out with tears streaking down his face. _'Damn Tamaki! Damn Haruhi! Who the hell needs them?!'_

He ran to his home and locked himself in his room. He cried into his pillow until he ended up falling asleep. Kaoru unlocked the door and came inside. "Hikaru?" When he noticed the tears on his face, he shook him awake. "Hey! What happened?!" "Haruhi and Tamaki kissed." Hikaru rasped, "And she liked it…" "Oh Hikaru I'm sorry…" He hugged him, "Maybe you can find someone else." "I don't want to fall in love ever again!" Hikaru cried, "I'm done! It does nothing but hurt me! I don't care if I die alone I'll die happy with no one hurting me ever again."


End file.
